Picking up the Pieces
by nymphythekitten
Summary: Sirius is escaped from Azkaban and Remus is back to living in London after being the DADA professor at Hogwart. The two pick up where they left off all those years ago before Sirius was put in prison. Remus/Sirius
1. Together again

Standing outside of a small, darkened house Remus Lupin stood lingering. He had recieved an owl earlier that week, telling him to go to this exact address. It was from none other than Sirius Black. He knew he had the address right, but he was not sure if anyone was home. The lights we all off and it was as silent as the dead. Not wanting to upset Sirius, if he was in fact there, Remus walked up to the house and walked inside, like the letter told him to do.

The house was well furnished, and seemed very muggle. Looking around a bit, Remus could see no sign of his dear friend. Walking in a bit further, Remus searched for Sirius. He came across a staircase and started his way up them. When he reached the top he found himself to be face to face with a large black dog.

The dog transformed into Sirius in a matter of a second. Smiling, Sirius reached out and pulled Lupin in embracing him in a lonely hug. "Remus, how I've missed you."

Remus pulled away and replied, "I've missed you as well. So this is were you have been staying?"

"For now, I go from place to place. Been thinking of returning home, it is my house you know. So how about you, where do you reside? I honestly wasn't sure if you would get my letter, good thing the owl knew where," said Sirius.

"London. Why did you tell me to come here, Sirius?"

"Why not? We are friends, are we not?" Sirius asked, fustrated and confused.

Remus let out a long sigh. "Yes, we are. But it's been almost thirteen years since we have truly seen each other. I only seen you at Hogwarts for one day. We can't just pick up from where we left off twelve years ago, Sirius. Life doesn't work that way, things change."

Looking down at the floor, Sirius walked away from the landing and went down the hallway, thinking about what his dear friend just told him. Turning around he said, "But why not, what has changed? I may have been in Azkaban for all these years, but that doesn't mean I don't know you. Since I've been gone you have lived your life in a lonely state of mind. You stay in your flat, searching for some new meaning. You refuse to be social, knowing that I might come up in conversation with old friends. Your love is still strong, yet you hold it back. And every full moon you run through the forest, tearing at yourself physically and mentally. Remus, why bother even coming if you didn't want us to be what we used to be? Marauders for life."

"I can't help it. You just left. I had to move on. When they arrested you, that night I sat alone in our flat, empty of tears. I didn't leave for weeks. James and Lily had just been murdered, and you were sent to Azkaban. I was all alone in the world, Sirius. Surely you can understand. I wasn't social because you were all I had, and you were ripped away from me in an instant. You were my world, and when you left I was only a fragment of the man I had been, and I have been that fragment ever since," said Remus, angrly. He hadn't meant to, but his voice was raising louder and louder.

Stopping to stare into the werewolves eyes to search for a flicker of hope, Sirius began to feel like Remus didn't even want to be friends with him any longer. Running his hand through his shaggy black hair, Sirius thought about what to say next. Remus has a point, and Sirius was beginning to understand. Yet why couldn't Remus see that he still loved Sirius.

"What do you feel for me, Remmy?" Sirius asked quietly.

Remus' eyes grew wide when he heard the name Sirius had called him since the first time they realized they loved each other, all those years ago at Hogwarts. "I, I don't know, Sirius. I care for you, yes. But its been such a long time."

Shifting from foot to foot, Sirius bit his lip, questioning what his next move would be. "This might help you," he said finally. Before Remus had time to react, Sirius reached forward and grabbed him by the shoulders and drew him in closer and kissed him. At first Remus tried to put up a fight, but after a few seconds he relaxed and deepened the kiss. Pulling away, Sirius saw that Remus still had his eyes closed.

"Oh Siri, Siri, Siri. You know I still love you. I always have and always will. But it' just so, difficult to pick up the pieces of where we left off. Please understand," Remus said softly.

"Remus, I do understand. I truly do understand. I'm just asking that we try. That is unless there is someone else," Sirius said, raising one eyebrow questionly.

"No one. Never has been anyone else," Remus stated shyly. He didn't like telling people that Sirius is the only person he has ever been with. He wanted it to stay that way. "Come with me to London," Remus said without thinking.

"How are you going get me there without being seen? I'm still wanted you know. How did you get here?"

"I apperated."

Sirius' eyes lite up. "I have broom!"

Sirius ran down the creaky stairs and went into the kitchen. He came back with a Firebolt. "Come on, we gotta hurry before anyone sees us." Sirius was beaming with glee.

They stepped outside and Sirius got on the broomstick. Remus wondered how he got it. "Well get on," said Sirius.

"Promis you won't go fast," Remus said.

"I promise."

Remus got on and they rose into the air slowly at first. Looking behind him, Sirius looked at Remus and winked. Remus then knew Sirius lied. Rearing back just a bit, they then took off at top speed heading high in the air towards London. Remus was getting nausous. He hated flying because of Sirius, who always had to go as fast as he could. Sirius ruined flying for Remus honestly.

"Could you slow down?" Screamed Remus.

"No, too much time as been lost already. I can't."


	2. picking up the pieces

ch2

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Remus as he held on tight to Sirius as they flew over through the clouds, racing to London. As they reached the city, they came down from the clouds and and landed in an alley. Remus looked around and told Sirius where to go.

They flew back up into the sky, without any muggles seeing thankfully, and headed in the direction Remus said to go in. They landed in from of a small apartment building, and walked inside. Sirius peered around the lobby, holding the broomstick.

"Don't worry. It's all muggles here, no one will reconize you," said Remus in a soft voice.

He headed over towards the lift and hit the up button. The doors opened and he stepped in, Sirius followed. When they reached the third floor the doors swung open and Remus got out and walked down a long hall. When he came to the seventh door on the right he took out a key from his pocket and opened the door.

Inside was a small dim room. Sirius looked around, the walls could not be seen due to the grand bookcase, which was over filled, it smelled of honey and chocolate. Several candles were lit, and the couch and armchair looked old and beaten.

"Well make yourself at home, I guess. Kitchen is to your right, my room and the guest room as well as the bathroom are the the left. I'll go put on some tea, you just relax," Remus said. He headed into the kitchen.

Sirius looked around the living room. Something was missing. "Don't you have a telly? I rather miss them, I remember we used to have one."

Remus stopped what we was doing and laughed. "What I remember was you had over heard Arthur Weasley rambling on about them and decided we needed one. I only knew what it was since I was raised around muggles. The thing was old and broken. After Arthur fixed it you were so sad because it wasn't in color, so I charmed it for you. After you left I got rid of it. No need to own one really. I just well, read."

Sirius seemed to stick up his nose at reading. He plopped down on the couch, and leaned his head back, resting. Remus made noises in the kitchen. Sirius' eyes searched around the room, taking it all in. The werewolf came out of the kitchen, his wand raised, holding the tea in midair and sat it down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"So, now what?" Asked Sirius.

"I don't know. Tommorrow I'll head out and go buy you come new clothes. You are very dirty. Don't you wash anymore?" Remus asked, laughing.

Sirius' clothes were torn and dirty. He snorted and said, "I've been on the run, Remus. I barely have time to eat."

"Well, take a shower after you finish your tea. You can borrow some of my clothes until we can get you some."

The two chatted until they were both very sleepy. Sirius got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower. He came out twenty minutes later, he went back out into the living room, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Remus was sitting, with his nose deep in a book.

"Uh, Remmy. Clothes?" Sirius asked, shyly.

"Oh, right. Follow me," Remus replied as he closed the book.

Remus lead Sirius into his bedroom and opened up a draw in a small dresser. He took out a pair of blue pajama bottoms and threw them at Sirius. "I know you don't like to wear shirts at night. So here just wear these." Remus was getting nervous. He knew Sirius would want to sleep in his room with him, yet he wasn't ready to make take that next step to being a couple again. He needed time to adjust to Sirius even being back. But deep down inside he wanted Sirius to hold him and never let go.

Sirius could tell that Remus was nervous, so he decided it was best if he didn't suggest sharing a bed. He took the pajama bottoms and left the room and went into the guest bedroom to change. When he opened the door back up he noticed Remus' bedoor was slighty ajar. He slowly walked over and peered into his friend's room. Inside he could see Remus sitting on the bed, licking his arm. Licking was a nasty habit Remus had due to him being a werewolf. Normally, it meant he had a wound in that spot.

Remus licked away at the large gash on my forearm that was healing. It itched badly, but he knew not to itch it. Sirius continued to watch, fasinated by Remus' small movements. When he finished licking his wounded arm, he took off the brown undershirt he was wearing, revealing scars and wounds. Some where bloody and swollen.

Sirius gasped and Remus jerked his head up. "Are you spying on me?"

Sirus opened the door up and stepped inside. A look of worry crept over his face. "Remus, you're nothing but scars, and you're all bloody," Sirius replied, softly.

"The full moon was just three nights ago."

"Still attacking yourself, I see. You haven't killed anyone or turned anyone have you?"

"No. I'm going to sleep, Sirius. It has been a long day. I'm sure your tired as well." Remus got under the covers and shut the light off. Sirius turned around and began to leave the room, when Remus spoke again. "Well, if you want to sleep in here hurry up."

Surprised that Remus was letting him stay in his room, Sirius raced over and jumped into the bed. Remus let out a low growl. Facing Remus, Sirius grabbed the werewolf's waist and pulled him closer. Remus was shaking from nerves and was beginning to breath heavly. Sirius took note of this. He touched Remus' face, tracing the large scars that went across his face. He then kissed Remus for the second time that night. This time was more passion, and Remus didn't fight back, he just let it happen.

Remus let out a slight whimper that made Sirius smile. This was not the plan that Remus had thought of, but it was what his heart desired. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, holding him tightly.

Finally, Sirius pulled away, laughing. "Merlin, I missed you," he said. He leaned back over and caught the werewolf by the mouth once again. He push Remus over onto his back and climbed on top. Remus was tugging at Sirius' black hair, letting out small moans as the pureblood ran cold fingers down his scarred chest.

Sirius once again pulled back. "Are you sure you want to move this fast, Remus? We can stop now."

"Finish what you started, Siri," said Remus, begging.

Sirius laughed once again. They made love until the sun broke through the darkness. They didn't sleep at all, they just lay there, holding on to one another. Fearing what would happen if they let go, hoping that it would last forever. Remus secretly feared that Sirius would leave his world once again, and it pained him to think of a world without him.

"Don't leave me again, Padfoot. I can't lose you."

"Never again shall I leave,Moony. I love you too much to leave," replied Sirius.


	3. The Collar

ch3

Sirius and Remus didn't get out of bed until around noon the next morning. Sirius did not bother with getting dressed and strutted out of the bedroom and into the bathroom stark naked. Sirius was trying to show off, yet Remus didn't seem to be thrilled. Giggling, Remus got out of bed and grabbed his robe that lay on an armchair, not far from the bed. As he put it on he opened the closet door and pulled out fresh clothes.

"When you're done in there just go through my closet and find some clothes. Later today I will head out and get you some clothes," Remus said as he got dressed.

Sirius turned on the shower and stuck his hand in. The water was freezing cold. Letting it heat up a bit, Sirius stood there, waiting. After about three minutes, he hoped into the shower. The water was even more freezing.

"Bloody hell, Remus! Where's the hot water?" He yelled out.

"Sorry about that," Remus said. He was standing in the doorway, with his wand raised. He flicked his wrist, and the hot water came on.

"Why don't you have hot water?"

"I couldn't pay the bill. I'm not exactly the richest person there is. I'm, well, I'm poor, Sirius. I don't have any muggle money to pay the water bill, so I just well use magic."

Sirius shook his head and continued showering. When he was down he left the room, not bothering to wrap a towel around himself and went back into the bedroom. Several minutes later he came back out, wearing an outfit of Remus'.

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. Remus looked at Sirius, who quickly turned into a dog and went back into the bedroom to hide. Remus hoped that wasn't anyone who knew Sirius. As he opened the door his heart dropped. Standing in front of him was a young woman with short pink hair.

"Hey Remus!" She said, smiling.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy," Remus replied.

"Oh. Well I just wanted to see how you were."

"Thank you, but I truly am busy. I'll see you later." He shut the door before she could reply. Looking around the apartment, Remus' breathing was heavy. "You can come out."

Remus could hear Sirius as he came out of the bedroom. The pads of his feet thumping and his long nails clicked against the old wood floor. Sirius came around the corner, galloping towards Remus, tongue hanging out with saliva dripping.

"Sirius don't," warned Remus, knowing what Padfoot was about to do.

Sirius jumped onto Remus and knocked him onto the floor. He then proceded to lick Remus' scarred face. Giggling, Remus tried to knock Sirius off of him, telling him to stop. When Sirius finally did, he walked in a circle for a moment and sat down, and lifted his hind leg to scratch behind his ear. Remus smiled at this. Padfoot kept his leg raised, but lowered his head and began to lick himself.

"Oh, come on Sirius! Knock it off, I know you are just showing off. That's disturbing and gross," Remus said, discusted.

Sirius changed back into his normal self, laughing. "If you could reach, you would do it too."

"No I would not. Now I want you to stay here while I go get you some clothes. Try not to be loud, and if anyone knocks on the door, do not answer it."

"Why can't I come with you?" Sirius asked.

"Someone might reconize you. You're wanted remember."

Sirius let out a long sigh. "What if I stayed in my animagi form? People would just think you got a new dog."

Remus thought for a moment before answering. "Okay. Come one, then."

Smiling Sirius changed back into his dog form. Remus threw on a light jacket and together they left the apartment. Remus realized that they were missing something. Pausing for a moment, he thought about what was missing. Sirius sat and stared up at his friend.

"Sirius we forgot something, come back inside with me," Remus said.

The two went back into the apartment. Remus told Sirius to stay in the hallway. He changed back into his human self to ask what they had forgot. Remus was in his bedroom, searching through an old box trying to find what he needed.

Finally he came out to the hallway to where Sirius was standing with a curious look on his face. "Sirius look at what I found," he said as he help up a dog collar.

"You still have that thing? Why?" Asked Sirius, baffled.

"Memories. I used to hate wearing it, but it symbolized that I was your's. But it's your time to wear it. You have to, dogs have to be on a lease."

Sirius' smile disapeared quickly. "I see your point, we do have to look like your just some bloke with his mutt." He took the collar from his lover's hands roughly, and put it around his neck.

"Here let me adjust it for you," Remus said. As he tighted the collar, he laughed to himself. "Never though I'd see you wearing this. Okay, now let's go."

Finally they left the apartment and headed out to shop for clothes for Sirius. They spent the next three hours shopping. Remus had to leave Sirius outside though, but that was okay since Sirius didn't mind. When they returned home it was just beginning to get dark.

"Can you go get the mail? Its in my post box in the lobby," Remus asked Sirius who was taking off the dog collar.

Sirius took the key from off the coffee table and went down to the lobby. As he was getting the mail, a small woman in her mid sixties came out of the lift. When she saw Sirius she smiled walked up to him.

"I see you're getting Mr. Lupin's mail. Are you a friend staying with him?" The muggle woman asked.

Confused for a moment Sirius replied, "Yes."

"Well, about an hour ago, his girlfriend was knocking on the door. I was sleeping you see, so I went out to kindly tell her that no one was home. I seen him and his new dog leave the apartment. Did you just get here?"

Sirius was very confused at this point. "Girlfriend?"

"Yes, the young girl. Much to young for him I'd say. The one with the short pink hair."

"Thank you, I will tell him she was here. Good day." Sirius stormed off and got on lift.

When he got to the apartment door he was in tears. He was not a man to weep, but this was just way to much for him. As he opened the door, he did not bother to wipe away the tears which were now flowing freely.

Remus was in the kitchen when Sirius came in. He hear what sounded like a soft moan so he came out to see what the sound was. Shocked to see Sirius crying he asked, "Siri, whats the matter?"

"My cousin! My cousin!" Yelled Sirius.

"What are you talking about?" Asked a very confused and baffled Remus.

More tear started flowing. "You're dating my cousin!"

"I'm very confused Sirius. What are you talking about?"

"Nymphadora Tonks! The girl with pink hair! Some old lady just told her that your girlfriend came knocking on your door while we were gone! Why didn't you tell me! I asked if there was anyone else in your life, and you said no! Last night would not of happened if I had known. But why Nymphadora, Remus, why?" Sirius was screaming at this point.

"Sirius, I am not dating Tonks. That's absured."

"Oh, it's 'Tonks' now, is it?"

"Well yes, we are friends, and she likes to be called Tonks. She is a good friend of mine. She comes over a lot actually, but we are just friends, even though she has a crush on me I think. Whoever told you that must think that cause Tonks comes over a lot that we must be dating. But I tell you this, it is not true. You do not need to fret."

Sirius nodded and suddenly embraced Remus. "I'm sorry, Remmy."

"Shush, it's okay. I would be upset too. Now, let's eat dinner."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Not at all. Here, to prove it, I will wear the collar." Remus walked over to the couch and picked up the dog collar. He put it on and continued, "See, I'm all your's."


End file.
